ballerina princess
by Madam-loretta
Summary: Isabella a regular girl. Until she meets him.. Kind eyes yet something keeps them apart until they find out What Isabella really is. (APOV)


OW! I heard a shriek from the other room I got even more knowing the fact that I will also endure the same pain and it made me quiver.

Today I will be enrolling into a ballet academy now that my mom the only loved one i had left has now passed away leaving me alone with her death wish of me becoming a famous ballerina. I've always wanted to have been one but nobody has ever taken the stand to make that dream come true. My must have been thinking about me while she was slowly dying of a disease.

I am right now in the office of my new school and home I had room that has been paid for with my mothers bank money since I didn't have any money of my own.

While the lady with the purple glasses read my records I looked around. The academy was beautiful with big chandeliers and golden carpets.

Ahem! I heard from behind me and jumped at the sound that intruded my wandering day dreams. I turned and smiled, I used to have a beautiful smile but now it was only a slight crease in my lips, a fake form of happiness that never met my eyes.

I quickly apologized for my rudeness and she just glanced at me and handed me a key and a few sheets of paper for me to sign.

When i finished i handed them back and she said "I'm sorry about your mother" the words I heard said to me so many times either from my now old teachers and friends who have never really influenced my life besides distracting me from my other family members that I have also lost.

I kept the key and a little piece of paper that had my room number and went on my way about my business. I glared back at the woman as she went back to work. I mumbled "thankyou" as if every sorry were to slowly heel me of my injured and battered heart.

Nobody will ever understand how it feels to lose someone until you lose someone for yourself (god forbid).

I strolled through the hallway getting more and more lost in thought for every second that past.

wondering what my life would be like when I grow up.

I made it to my room and inserted the key in the hole and entered the room which was dimly lighted from the sunshine behind the closed curtains.

It all looked normal nicer than what she was used to she put her stuff on the bed and read her schedule.

**1:Beginner/Intermediate 5:00 A.M.**

**2:Stretch 6:00 A.M. **

**3:Pointe 7:30 A.M**

**4:instruction 9:00 A.M.**

**5:Math 11:00 A.M.**

**6:Language art 1:30 A.M**

**7:History 2:30 A.M.**

**8:Art 3:00 A.M**

This was no normal schedule, why was there a class that focused only on stretching and pointe?

I heard a sudden knock on my door and jumped at the sound. (ive always been sensitive to sudden noises or movements) I strolled to the door and opened it. A girl with short red hair was standing at my door she was rather tall and had a long dress on but it seemed rather casual somehow. She smiled and said "HEY! I guess we are neighbors im Kelly nice to meet you!" This cheerfully manner caught me off guard "Hey um I am uh I-Isabella but you can c-call me bell nice to uh meet y-you too" I stuttered out, since I havent talked since my mothers funeral and my voice came unrecognizable to me.

The cheerful girl smiled at me, not a smile of pity or comfort but a real smile.

She jumped in excitement "can I see your schedule?" Kelly asked.

"Sure" I said and invited her into my room and handed her the sheet of paper as we sat on my bed which was surprisingly comfortable.

"EEP we have the same 3rd and 4th period!" she mentioned informally and enthusiastically.

"T-Thats great" I said trying to sound happy when I really just wanted to be alone.

"Oh yeah i forgot" Kelly said as she searched into the bag I didn't even know she had "Here" she handed me what looked like clothes which were but before i could say anything she was already making her to the door "Well goodbye Bell have a good night hope to see you again tomorrow at class!"

The door closed and yet again I was left alone. I looked at the cloth in my hand and placed them on top of the bed and opened the windows which let a beam of light that illuminated the room and leaving me blind.

When my sight had returned and looked at the clothes, which were two uniforms one for ballet and the other I assumed were for Math, Language Arts, and History but did they give you time to change I dont know, but I know that I am exhausted.

I layed ont the bed and closed my eyes.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Voice one**__ "dont be afraid just do it"_

_**Voice two **__"I-I cant" sniff sniff_

_**Voice one **__" you can do it believe in yourself"_

_**Voice two **__"I-Im doing it! I can't believe it! WAIT! Where are you going! DONT LEAVE ME! PLEASE!_

_**Voice one **__" please don't cry I will come back if you never forget. Never forget. (voice fades)_

I woke up breathing heavily and with sweat on my face. "what was that? A dream about a memory?" I mumbled to myself as i got up to wash my face and noticed the time which was 4:42 A.M.

"OH NO!" I yelled and rushed back in the room and grabbed my uniform and slipped it on while brushing my teeth and combing my hair somehow.

I rushed out into the room with the slip of paper which was my schedule and looked at it while running which was rather dangerous because I tripped and fell on top of something that broke my fall but what was it my eyes were shut closed till I felt a gentle touch on my face and opened my eyes and in front of me i saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

He had wavy brown hair and broad shoulders with strong biceps I gasped and jumped but he held me tightly but still very gently somehow as if a protective kind of handling to a frightened animal.

He glared at me with a worried expression "are you alright?"

His voice was like a song I wanted to hear over and over again, I nodded and he helped me up on my feet picking up my schedule.

"you know you were going the wrong way, here I'll walk you we have the same 1st period you should sit with me and I'll help you with anything I can" said the boy who looked about my age.

This came out of nowhere, was he late too?

"I-Im so sorry" I blurted out feeling my face burn red. He smiled and said "don't worry about it" I smiled back seeing as almost his face might have turned red too but ignored myself.

We strolled into the classroom which was a room with mirrors instead of walls, it fascinated me oh so much.

He gestured me to a seat next to his and I dawdled to his side and he smiled gently at my form of walking, so different from his graceful strides across the hallway.

"My name is Edward what is yours?"

"I'm Isabella" I said finally without stuttering. Relieved I said "thankyou for saving me I'm really sorry I should have watched where I was going I f-"

"its fine please don't let what happened moments ago disturb you any longer I take full responsibility"

I was caught off guard how could a male be so kind and perfect he had the kind of eyes you would get lost in and wouldn't mind being never found.

Class began and the teacher walked in...

**To be continued I hope you all like this story please**

**review if you can thanks have a good day or night **

**for me anyway. :)**


End file.
